So Jealous
by Aschen
Summary: Après plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir voir Richard ailleurs que sur les plateaux, Lee est fermement décidé à l'enfermer chez lui. C'était sans compter sur l'Indésirable, bien entendu. Richard/Lee ; Fluffy


**Bien le bonsoir ! La finale du Top 14 vient de se terminer, Toulon est vainqueur, Wilkinson a tiré sa révérence, et moi je suis épuisée par le match. D'autant que j'ai découvert que deux joueurs Toulonnais s'appelaient Armitage, autant vous dire que mon cœur a méchamment penché en faveur des Rouges et Noirs. Mais bon, c'était un beau match, et pas uniquement à cause de ces deux-là. Du coup, me voilà de bonne humeur, alors je poste ce petit OS commencé il y a quelques jours à la demande de _Gokash_ avant d'aller m'effondrer sur mon lit tel un morse sur sa banquise. **

**C'est niais, et inutile. Mais paraît que Lee est à la fois chiant et mignon, alors vous me pardonnerez (à la fois Lee et les fautes que vous trouverez - FIGUREZ VOUS QUE JE SUIS CREVEE MES BRAVES !) =)  
Chérie, j'espère que ca te plait malgré tout.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

So Jealous

* * *

Ca lui plaisait beaucoup. Un sourire fin ourla ses lèvres, assez voyant pour qu'Evangeline et Orlando haussent les sourcils d'un air étonné - depuis quand se laissait-il aller au point de laisser ses émotions transpercer la carapace forgée par le rôle de Thranduil ? - mais encore assez discret pour que Jackson ne lui jette pas un regard réfrigérant de style "reste dans ton rôle, toi, ou j'te coupe au montage". Il secoua la tête et se redressa dans son trône, reprenant la posture de drama queen chère au coeur de son réalisateur avant de se frotter les yeux. Ses lentilles le brûlaient, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter. C'était franchement désagréable. Quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir Graham poser une main sur l'épaule de Richard et l'attirer plus près de lui, récoltant un sourire tranquille en récompense. Les longs doigts de Lee se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de bois de son trône. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, celui-là, d'ailleurs ? Dwalïn était sensé être enfermé dans les geôles du palais, sa présence dans la salle du trône n'était pas requise. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rencogna contre le haut dossier, s'avachissant littéralement, et se mit à pianoter un rythme rapide, ses ongles claquant sèchement sur le bois. Jackson tourna les yeux vers lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- "Tu es parfait comme ça, Lee !" dit-il d'une voix joyeuse mâtinée d'un accent néo-zélandais encore perceptible. "Ne change rien. Richard, on fait comme on a dit. Attention, SILENCE TOUT LE MONDE ! Et... Action.".

Lee ignorait complètement ce que son réalisateur et Richard avaient décidé. Il était sensé écouter pourtant, mais il n'y pouvait rien si la démarche aérienne du Roi Nain, malgré ses lourdes bottes renforcées de métal, le distrayait à chaque fois. Aussi décida-t-il de faire comme il l'entendait. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut la haute silhouette de Graham près de Jackson, et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il pensait que Thranduil serait plutôt du genre respectueux de la Quête de Thorïn. En vrillant son regard d'un bleu surnaturel à celui, soudain légèrement inquiet, de Richard, il laissa un sourire froid se peindre sur son visage et décida d'apporter quelques modifications à son jeu.

* * *

Libéré de sa longue perruque blonde, Lee passa les mains dans ses cheveux bouclés et les ébouriffa vigoureusement, en parfaite synchronisation avec Benedict Cumberbatch venu rendre visiter à son ami Martin Freeman. Benedict le mettait mal à l'aise. Son sens de l'humour, bien plus élégant que celui de Martin, restait extrêmement bizarre. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Cela dit, il ne savait pas non plus sur quel pied danser avec Martin. Avec Richard aussi. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû aux différences régnant entre Anglais et Américains, malgré les similitudes de leurs cultures. Les Anglais étaient trop flegmatiques à son goût, trop froids. Ils ne savaient pas exploser. Et on ne savait jamais s'ils plaisantaient ou s'ils étaient sérieux. C'était dérangeant. Alors que les Américains, eux, ne s'embarrassaient pas de faux-semblant, ils ne prenaient jamais de gants. S'ils voulaient se foutre de vous, ils le faisaient. S'ils voulaient vous envoyer vous faire voir ailleurs, ils le faisaient. C'était plus simple de vivre auprès des Américains. Cela dit, songea-t-il en voyant Orlando danser bizarrement autour d'Evangeline et Richard secouer la tête d'un air navré, il préférait nettement la retenue tranquille de Richard à l'exubérance explosive d'Orlando. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, en fait. C'était peut-être ça le plus dérangeant.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, au juste ?" demanda-t-il à Richard.

- "Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que c'est une sorte de danse nuptiale.", expliqua vaguement la voix grave de Thorïn. "Il essaye de l'attirer dans son lit. Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de marcher.".

Lee haussa les sourcils alors qu'Orlando s'essayait au moon walk, sans grand succès.

- "Non, pas vraiment", constata-t-il. "Est-ce qu'il sait qu'Eva est mariée ?"

- "Je ne crois pas.".

- "On devrait peut-être le lui dire.".

- "Oui, sûrement.".

Ils ne firent pas le moindre geste, se contentant de regarder Orlando se ridiculiser chaque seconde un peu plus que la précédente. Tami appela Richard et il se détourna du spectacle affligeant pour rejoindre la loge des maquilleuses. Il se stoppa à mi-chemin et se tourna vers Lee, l'air incertain. C'était étrange de voir Thorïn avec cette expression d'incertitude. Thorïn n'était jamais incertain. Il était déterminé, presque obtus, dans ses choix. Et c'était aussi très mignon de voir réapparaître Richard sous tout cet attirail de Nain.

- "Tu m'attends ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix que Lee jugea adorable.

Il hocha la tête en souriant et Richard s'en fut d'un pas plus allègre rejoindre Tami. Plongeant les mains dans les poches alors que la porte de la loge se refermait derrière lui, il reprit son observation de la parade nuptiale d'un Orlando Bloom déchaîné. Bonne joueuse, Eva se laissait aller à danser avec lui. A distance respectueuse néanmoins, nota-t-il.

Il était de bonne humeur. Une longue journée de travail se terminait, tôt pour une fois même si ca ne se voyait pas vraiment avec les lourds nuages noirs qui s'agglutinaient au-dessus de Wellington, et il n'était pas trop fatigué. Il prévoyait une soirée agréable : un bon dîner et un bon livre, blotti dans son canapé et enroulé dans une couverture bien chaude, pendant que la pluie tomberait drue au dehors. Peut-être même qu'il aurait un peu de compagnie, songea-t-il avec espoir alors que son regard brun dérivait vers la loge des maquilleuses. Un peu de compagnie serait le bienvenue. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas pu passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec Richard, et ça commencait sérieusement à lui manquer. Il se voyait très bien, roulé en boule sur son canapé, les bras de Richard autour de lui, à somnoler devant un film quelconque. Oui, c'était un bien meilleur plan que le livre. Et si tout se passait bien - enfin, s'il ne s'endormait pas trop vite - il pourrait même demander à Richard de rester. Il accepterait, bien sûr. Richard ne savait pas dire non, ce dont il profitait allégrement, mais toujours dans les limites du raisonnable. Il le traînerait jusqu'à son lit, et le reste de la nuit serait sûrement encore plus agréable sur la soirée.

- "On se demanderait presque à qui tu penses...".

Arraché à la vision fiévreuse d'un Richard nu entre ses jambes, il retomba brutalement sur terre et se tourna vers l'Indésirable. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce type soit là quand il ne fallait pas ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa vie que tourner autour de Richard comme le vautour écossais qu'il était ? C'était définitif : il n'aimait pas Graham McTavish.

- "Pas à toi, en tout cas", rétorqua Lee d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Ou pas.

- "Tu viens pour une raison précise ?" s'enquit-il de sa voix la plus distante.

Peu importait sa raison, qu'il dégage, et rapidement. Lee sentait sa bonne humeur s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. C'était assez effrayant, la mauvaise influence que McTavish pouvait avoir sur lui, juste en restant planté là comme la grande perche qu'il était. Il ne voulait pas être de mauvaise humeur. Il voulait filer chez lui avec Richard et passer la nuit dans ses bras. Or, il pressentait que ce ne serait pas possible si l'autre grand échalas persistait à polluer son espace vital. Il ferait la gueule toute la soirée, Richard ne comprendrait sûrement pas, et ca finirait peut-être même pas une engueulade.

- "Ma femme et ma fille sont reparties en Ecosse, alors je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que venir traîner ici. Et puis c'est toujours un plaisir de voir Richard jouer.".

Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses dents grinçèrent. Le regard fixé sur la danse ridicule d'Orlando, Lee serra les poings dans ses poches et se força à ne pas répondre. Dégage.

- "Franchement, je pense que ce film va être une petite merveille. On va surpasser Le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est clair. Et on le devra surtout à Richard. Et à Martin, aussi.".

Lee cilla, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour garder un air impassible. Il sentit ses phalanges craquer tant il serrait fort. Dégage, McTavish, dégage, dégage, dégage...

- "Sans déconner, je crois qu'on n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur Thorïn que lui. Toi c'est pareil, tu fais un Elfe merveilleux. J'imaginais Thranduil exactement comme tu le joues. Ca doit être une lecture universelle du rôle : ce mec est une salope.".

Quelles étaient ses chances, s'il lui venait la fabuleuse idée de lui en coller une ? Graham était immense, mais il était bien aussi grand que lui. Non, le véritable problème résidait dans la différence très nette de carrure. Lee avait toujours été du genre filiforme, maigre à faire peur parfois. Alors que McTavish... Et bien il pouvait sûrement faire pâlir de jalousie quelques bodybuilders. Il fallait regarder les choses en face : il risquait plus sûrement de se faire mal à la main en le frappant que de le blesser. Ce n'était pas juste. Néanmoins, l'idée était tentante. Très tentante. D'autant qu'il continuait à déblatérer sur la qualité du jeu de Richard, et à quel point il est génial, et à quel point il est chanceux de jouer Dwalïn, le bras droit du Roi, et de côtoyer Richard aussi assidument. Le tout en glissant quelques insultes à peine déguisées en attaquant Thranduil. Il allait finir par faire un malheur, si cet abruti continuait sur sa lancée. Se concentrer. Sur Orlando.

La porte de la loge des maquilleuses s'ouvrit et Richard, débarrassé de son costume de Nain, sortit en enfilant son blouson de cuir. Il rejoignit Lee et Graham, un sourire étonné jouant sur ses lèvres. Il vint se placer près de son amant, ce qui était une petite victoire, mais garda son attention centrée sur l'écossais, ce qui était une grande défaite.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?" s'enquit-il d'une voix un chouia trop surprise au goût de Lee. "Je pensais que tu serais rentré depuis longtemps.".

Pourquoi ce garçon s'étonnait-il toujours qu'on puisse s'intéresser suffisamment à lui pour perdre son temps à l'attendre à la sortie d'une foutue loge ?

- "Je suis revenu", expliqua Graham, "je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être discuter de la prochaine scène, celle où Dwalïn gueule sur le Maître de Laketown. Et puis j'ai envie d'une bonne bière bien fraîche de l'Intersection !".

Quoi ? Non ! Il avait des projets, lui, pour ce soir, et tous concernaient Richard, alors cet empaffé n'allait pas lui voler sa proie sous son nez ! Et puis Richard aussi devait avoir envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui, après tant de temps passé à seulement se croiser sur les plateaux. Non ? Il allait refuser, c'était forcé. Mais le silence s'éternisait. Lee tourna les yeux vers Richard, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas dire non. Ce sale con le savait, et en profitait allégrement. Un voile rouge s'abattit sur la vision de Lee, qui fit un pas en avant et, les dents serrées, se glissa entre l'écossais et l'anglais.

- "Désolé Graham", dit-il avec son sourire le plus hypocrite, "mais on a déjà quelque chose de prévu. Une autre fois. Peut-être. Richard ? On y va.".

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse, de l'un comme de l'autre, convaincu que Richard le suivrait. Graham haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris par cette sortie, mais ne répliqua pas. Il finit par hausser les épaules et donna une tape dans le dos de son ami Nain, un sourire démesuré se dessinant sur son visage.

- "Amuse toi bien, mon pote !".

Il s'éloigna en sifflant l'hymne écossait tandis que Richard, après une courte hésitation, courait rejoindre Lee, qui attendait déjà à la voiture.

* * *

L'ambiance était très légèrement tendue. Lee s'était glissé sur la place passager sans dire un mot, les dents toujours serrées, et avait préféré tourner la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder la rue défiler. Ce sale type avait hésité. Ca faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la plus petite soirée ensemble, parce qu'ils étaient le plus souvent trop fatigués pour faire autre chose qu'avaler vite fait une portion de nouilles instantanées avant de s'effondrer sur leur lit pour dormir, ou parce qu'ils avaient un surplus de travail qui les obligeait à rester plus tard sur les plateaux. Une fois, Andy avait même gardé Richard avec lui jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Il avait fini par arrêter sa caméra quand il s'était rendu compte que minuit approchait à grands pas, et que Richard tombait littéralement de fatigue. Lui était aussi resté plus longtemps que prévu auprès de Peter pour travailler la gestuelle de Thranduil, et son caractère qu'ils voulaient tout deux impérieux sans être capricieux. C'était assez compliqué à doser. Résultat des courses, Lee ne voyait que rarement son amant, et ca commencait sérieusement à lui peser. Alors quand - ENFIN ! - ils pouvaient passer une soirée ensemble, juste une soirée, il aurait aimé que Richard fasse preuve d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme et rembarre McTavish correctement. Mais non. Monsieur s'était contenté de se mordre la lèvre sans savoir quoi répondre, oscillant entre dire oui et boire une bonne bière avec un ami, ou dire non et être avec Lee. Oscillant entre McTavish et lui.

Ca l'énervait prodigieusement.

Richard braqua d'une main, exécutant un créneau parfait entre une Volvo blanche et une Audi noire, et coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers Lee, qui refusait toujours de lui accorder son attention. Le silence s'étira entre eux, palpable.

- "Tu comptes me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal, ou je vais devoir deviner ?".

L'américain grinça des dents et, ouvrant brusquement la porte passager, sortit de la voiture avant que la tension entre eux ne l'étouffe. Il récupéra son sac à l'arrière, les dents serrées.

- Devine", cracha-t-il avant de claquer la portière avec toute la rage qu'il retenait.

Il remonta l'allée qui menait à l'immeuble où il résidait pendant le tournage, fouillant fébrilement dans son sac pour exhumer ses clés. Elles tintèrent désagréablement entre ses doigts avant de tomber au sol tant ses mains tremblaient. Il entendit la voiture se verrouiller alors que Richard le rejoignait, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il se pencha pour ramasser ses clés vagabondes, et elle lui échappèrent encore des mains. Sifflant d'énervement, il se pencha encore, mais une autre main que la sienne récupéra les clés. Richard ouvrit la porte du hall sans un mot, la lui tenant pour qu'il entre le premier. Lee ne le remercia pas et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il voulut ouvrir sa porte avant de se rappeler que c'était Richard qui conservait les foutues clés. Sa mauvaise humeur n'en fut qu'accentuée. Il s'adossa au mur en tapant du pied, impatient, alors que l'anglais prenait tout son temps pour le rejoindre. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

- "C'est parce que je suis resté avec Peter et Martin toute la matinée ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, indécis.

- "Non. Donne moi les clés, ou ouvre la porte. Je veux rentrer.".

- "Ou alors, c'est parce que je ne suis pas venu te voir pendant ta scène avec Orlando et Evangeline, celle de l'interrogatoire ?".

- "Non. Mais en effet, tu aurais pu venir me voir, à moins que ce ne soit trop demandé à sa majesté Thorïn de s'intéresser au bas peuple ? Donne moi les clés.".

Richard secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses courtes mèches noires, réfléchissant à la faute qu'il avait bien pu commettre pour que Lee soit à ce point en colère contre lui.

- "C'est à cause des rumeurs qui circulent sur Martin et moi ? Mais ce sont des conneries, Lee, comment peux-tu croire que je couche avec lui ? Il est marié en plus.".

Lee se figea un bref instant, ne comprenant pas les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Richard. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la main, las d'attendre qu'il lui donne les clés.

- "Comment ça, quelles rumeurs ?".

Les joues pâles de Richard rougirent rapidement, quelle malédiction se devait être d'avoir une peau aussi claire. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, gêné.

- "Non, rien, laisse tomber. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal...".

- "Richard. Donne moi ces putains de clés.".

Lee n'avait pas haussé la voix, il n'en avait jamais besoin de toute manière, mais cela fut suffisant pour que Richard obéisse - enfin. Il déverouilla rapidement la porte et jeta immédiatement son sac sur la table de la cuisine avant de se diriger droit vers le canapé pour s'y effondrer d'un air maussade, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il était fermement décidé à faire la gueule toute la soirée pour le punir d'avoir hésité entre boire une vulgaire bière dans un bar ou passer la soirée au lit avec un pot de glace au chocolat. Pour avoir osé hésiter entre ce connard de McTavish et lui.

Richard avait l'air désemparé. En temps normal, cet air perdu et coupable aurait suffi à lui ôter toute envie de faire durer le suspens. Il se serait levé et l'aurait pris dans ses bras en lui expliquant calmement ce qui l'avait mis en colère, puis se serait excusé de sa mauvaise humeur et l'aurait embrassé. Richard se serait aussi excusé, parce qu'il s'excusait toujours pour tout, même quand il n'était responsable de rien. Et la soirée aurait repris son cours normal. Ils auraient commandé du chinois, ou des pizzas, et les auraient dévoré en regardant un bon film ou un des nombreux Disney que Lee affectionnait tant, puis ils auraient terminé leurs petites vacances à domicile par une nuit de sexe débridé.

Mais pas ce soir.

Lee n'avait aucune envie de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Comment réagirait-il, lui, s'il décidait soudainement de l'abandonner à son sort pour sortir avec Orlando, alors qu'il attendait impatiemment de pouvoir être enfin seuls, rien que tous les deux ? Il le prendrait mal, sûrement. Qui ne le prendrait pas mal ? Alors non, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ses grands yeux bleus si tristes, ni par son air de chiot abandonné. Il tiendrait bon, et Richard allait savoir l'effet que ça faisait de mettre Lee Pace en colère. Et il allait le regretter, aussi sûr qu'il était américain. La prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois.

Ca lui avait coupé l'appétit, tiens.

Richard le regarda bouder quelques instants avant de soupirer, s'avouant vaincu par sa mauvaise tête. Il posa son sac près du meuble télé, comme il le faisait toujours, et enleva son cuir pour le poser sur une chaise. Il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, préférant rester pieds nus quand il se baladait dans l'appartement. Lee lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il allait finir par tomber malade, à se promener ainsi sur le parquet froid. Mais non, il s'obstinait dans sa connerie. Alors Lee avait fini par abandonner l'idée. Au bout d'un moment, il avait bien du admettre que voir Richard en chaussettes ou en chausson lui aurait semblé carrément bizarre. Et s'il tombait malade, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver un jour, et bien ce serait bien fait pour lui.

Il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'on lui disait.

L'anglais disparut dans la cuisine en allumant les lumières sur son chemin pour ne pas trébucher sur une chaise de passage. Richard avait la sale manie de se cogner dans à peu près tout ce qui était immobile dans cet appartement. Ou même sur le plateau. Pourtant, c'était facile à éviter, une table immobile. Mais non. Ca ne ratait jamais. Lee entendit le raclement d'un pied de bois sur le carrelage de la cuisine, suivit immédiatement par une plainte étouffée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de la télécommande pour allumer la télévision. En zappant rapidement, il finit par tomber sur une rediffusion de la saison 1 de The Almighty Johnsons, la série dans laquelle jouait Dean O'Gorman.

Voilà qui lui rendrait peut-être sa bonne humeur.

Il regarda deux épisodes complets, puis la moitié d'un troisième avant de se rendre compte du délicieux fumet qui émanait de la cuisine. Il renifla deux fois, repérant des odeurs de poivrons et de poulet. Il lui suffit de renifler entre une fois pour trouver les tomates et le riz. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Se levant agilement, il rejoignit la porte de la cuisine et s'adossa au montant de bois pour regarder Richard cuisiner. Ils cuisinaient rarement, et Richard encore moins vu sa maladresse naturelle - Lee n'avait aucune envie de le voir se battre avec des légumes, un couteau à la main. Ce qui rendait l'action d'autant plus adorable. Et force lui était de constater qu'il n'avait perdu aucun doigt dans la bataille. Concentré sur sa tâche, il retourna les aiguillettes de poulet noyées de sauce basquaise, avant d'éteindre le feu sous la casserole de riz. Lee s'approcha à pas de loups et, fourbement, passa ses bras autour de la taille mince de son amant pour se coller à lui, le menton posé sur son épaule tendue.

Le poulet basquaise, c'était son plat préféré.

Oh, Lee n'était pas dupe de la manoeuvre. C'était un moyen de s'excuser, même s'il n'avait toujours pas deviné ce qu'il avait fait de mal. N'empêche que ca lui faisait plaisir. Et qu'il en avait marre de faire la tronche dans son coin, alors que Richard était tout à sa disposition. Lee pouvait être très con, parfois. Il rit doucement et embrassa tranquillement la joue ombrée d'une barbe noire de son Nain personnel. Richard tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus demandant pardon pour sa faute.

- "C'est à cause de Graham, pas vrai ?".

Bon, peut-être qu'il avait deviné, finalement. Lee hocha la tête, son sourire se fanant. Il resserra son étreinte avant de cacher son visage dans le tissu sombre du t-shirt de son amant.

- "Je le déteste. Je ne peux pas le supporter, pourtant j'essaye. Mais il m'énerve.".

Richard eut un sourire apaisant et posa sa spatule en bois pour passer la main dans les boucles brunes de Lee. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et retourna à sa cuisine.

- "Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu ne me fasses pas la gueule simplement parce que je n'ai pas refusé l'invitation d'un ami assez vite à ton goût.".

- "Tu lui aurais dit non ?".

- "Evidemment...".

Lee sentit ses joues rougir, aussi resta-t-il caché dans le t-shirt de Richard. Le silence s'étira entre eux, plus léger et agréable que celui de la voiture.

- "Je t'aime, Richard.".

- "Tu m'aimeras encore plus quand tu auras goûté à ça. Mets la table, s'il te plaît.".

* * *

Le paradis devait ressembler à ça. Un bon film à la télé, la pluie qui frappe les fenêtre, la douceur d'une couette épaisse autour de lui, et la chaleur des bras de Richard. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, alors qu'il embrassait doucement sa peau, son esprit vagabondant déjà bien loin des images défilant sur l'écran. Lee fit un effort presque surhumain pour garder son attention centrée sur Marin et Dori, partis à la recherche du petit Nemo perdu. Il voulait voir la fin. Il la connaissait déjà par coeur, bien entendu, mais c'était une question de principe : on n'interrompait pas un dessin animé avant le générique. Les mains fortes de Richard quittèrent son ventre pour passer sous son t-shirt, touchant sa peau de caresses plus légères que des plumes. Ca devenait un peu difficile.

- "On va au lit ?" demanda l'anglais à son oreille d'une voix chaude.

- "Non.".

- "Lee, tu l'as déjà vu des milliers de fois ce Disney...".

- "C'est de Pixar.".

- "C'est pareil.".

Lee écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son amant, l'air outré. Oh, quelle erreur monumentale. Ne jamais dire à un vrai fan que Disney et Pixar "c'est pareil".

- "Non, monsieur ! Disney vient de l'entreprise Walt Disney, fondée par ledit Walt Disney en 1923. Alors que Pixar a été créée par Georges Lucas avant la contribution de Steve Jobs. Ils sont concurrents, je te signale, alors non, ce n'est pas "pareil".".

Richard soupira, soudain épuisé.

- "Si tu le dis, je te crois. C'est toi le spécialiste.".

Le spécialiste choisit de passer sous silence que Pixar avait été racheté en 2006 par Disney et, de ce fait, n'était désormais plus qu'une filiale de l'énorme monstre que représentait l'entreprise Disney. Richard n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. D'autant qu'il avait recommencé à le caresser, sans se presser, du bout des doigts. Lee posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et ferma les yeux, oubliant les aventures de Marin et Dori.

- "Tu ne regardes plus ton film ?" demanda Richard d'un ton railleur en mordillant la ligne de sa nuque, ses doigts effleurant lascivement la ceinture élastiquée du survêtement que Lee mettait en guise de pyjama.

- "Non...".

- "On va au lit, alors ?".

Lee se retourna dans ses bras, grimpant à califourchon sur les hanches de Richard.

- "Pour quoi faire ? On a un canapé...".

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de son amant le fit frissonner d'anticipation. Ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord doucement alors que les caresses de Richard se faisaient plus aventureuses, puis avec passion quand les mains de Lee se mirent en mouvement, repartant à la découverte du corps souple sous le sien, qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur. La couverture s'échoua au sol dans un froissement de tissu, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Perdus dans la chaleur de l'autre, ils n'avaient plus froid.

Ils trouvèrent un usage nettement plus agréable au pot de glace au chocolat qui attendait sagement dans le congélateur, parce que Richard adorait le chocolat et que Lee adorait faire plaisir à Richard. De l'avis de Richard, il n'y avait pas meilleure manière de manger de la glace au chocolat que sur la peau brûlante de Lee. Elle fondait si vite, et charriait une saveur particulière que lui seul pouvait reconnaître et apprécier. Le bouteille de vin blanc ne fit pas long feu, non plus. Parce que Lee aimait le goût fruité et sec de l'alcool français, et plus encore sur les lèvres de Richard, rougies et gonflées de leurs nombreux baisers.

* * *

Ils ne rejoignirent jamais le lit, et c'est donc affalés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé que le soleil les surprit le lendemain matin. C'est Richard qui s'éveilla le premier, parce que la lumière matinale était trop intense pour ses pauvres yeux, et parce que son horloge interne était réglée sur 7h. Il passa une main dans les boucles brunes de Lee, savourant leur douceur. Puis son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, la marche impériale de Star Wars résonnant fortement dans le silence de cette belle matinée. Lee se réveilla en sursaut et tomba du canapé. Richard éclata de rire et, tendant la main, récupéra son téléphone sur la table basse. Un coup d'oeil lui apprit qu'il y avait déjà 12 appels en absence, tous de Graham.

- "Allo ?" salua-t-il son interlocuteur d'une voix pâteuse.

- "NOM DE DIEU ARMITAGE QU'EST-CE QUE TU BRANLES ? T'AS VU L'HEURE ?".

- "Il est 7h, pourquoi ?".

- "C'est bien, Richard", intervint la voix moqueuse de Martin à l'autre bout du fil. "Il est 7h du matin, maintenant réfléchis bien à où tu devrais être à cette heure-ci.".

Le cerveau de Richard se remit en marche alors qu'il considérait la triste réalité. A 7h, malheureusement, il devrait déjà avoir retrouvé le visage de Thorïn, et devrait être en train de passer le lourd costume de Nain pour la première prise de la journée. Il se pétrifia littéralement.

- "TU VAS TE MAGNER D'ARRIVER MON GROS, PETER VA TE FAIRE TA FETE !" reprit la voix de Graham dans le téléphone. "EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE...".

Lee prit le portable des mains de Richard tout en lui faisant fermer les jambes avant de le chevaucher tranquillement. Richard haussa les sourcils, interloqué.

- "Allo, Graham ? Ouais, c'est Lee. Merci de t'inquiéter, hein, mais Richard est malade aujourd'hui. Ouais, c'est ça. Moi aussi, oui. Bien. je te laisse transmettre le message à Peter. C'est ça. Merci, Graham. Que ferait-on sans toi...".

Il raccrocha avant que le géant écossais n'ait pu en placer une, et se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient encore le goût de chocolat. Les mains de Richard se perdirent dans les boucles brunes tandis que celles de Lee glissaient lentement des épaules fermes au bas-ventre éveillé de son amant, leurs lèvres ne se séparant brièvement que pour mieux se retrouver. Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils ignorèrent leurs téléphones respectifs, qui s'illuminaient des messages furieux envoyés par Peter Jackson.

- "Il faut qu'on y aille..." murmura Richard sans faire le moindre mouvement pour repousser Lee.

- "Ils attendront.".

* * *

**Voilà, encore un OS de fini. J'vous avais bien dit que c'était niais et inutile sur les bords. Mais bon, c'était un souhait de Gokash. Alors voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu quand même !**

**Bisou, et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen**


End file.
